


Mountains

by Matrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Maikros, Poetry, conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: Written in 2015





	Mountains

Fat blades covered by handkerchiefs.  
Their iron gives way to rusted bronze below.  
Their decorum gives way to vulgarity.  
They stand above all, silent and still.  
They have seen our whole history,  
and they will see our whole future.  
They are our home.

Fìgvyond bladaa bì nagaku faconj ìst.  
Ezong parzlon furgv rujnong vukon under mìdandlaa.  
Ezong gapaalkron furgv gaalaìvlicfaa mìdandlaa.  
Yaa uver aalaz caa, caalyav and cupaanj.  
Yaa aalaz unserd sagaanong laakaanj avyaa,  
and aalaz unserd afteryèraa ta yaa laakaanj ìst.  
Yaa unserd aìmon ìst.


End file.
